<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Until Everything Burns Away" by Zekkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845464">"Until Everything Burns Away"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun'>Zekkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Español | Spanish, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, If you squint that's it, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día." La persistente sensación era molesta y dolorosa, aunque en algún momento fue algo hermoso y admirable, ahora tan solo le causa dolor a todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.<br/>Estaba dispuesto a llevar todo eso en su espalda, incluso si era solo tortura y agonía hasta el punto final, pero si Haruka debía sufrir por culpa de los sentimientos que había desarrollado, entonces haría incluso lo imposible por deshacerse de ellos.<br/>Incluso si debía olvidar todo, porque esa era la verdad, el amor de Torao era fuerte y crecía cada día, y ese era una maldición con la que Haruka no tenía que cargar."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isumi Haruka/Midou Torao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Until Everything Burns Away"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es un collab con @TouHaru_Rights~<br/>Fue una muy divertida experiencia, ojalá disfruten mi parte del fic tanto como la suya. (≧▽≦)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer, este era el significado de las preciosas flores desparramadas en el suelo. </p><p> </p><p>Se sentía casi irónico, de hecho, como una burla a su persona, tal vez era más que eso, un recordatorio, o tal vez solo estaba leyendo demasiado en eso. </p><p> </p><p>Se pasó una mano por los ojos, secando las lágrimas. Su garganta se sentía tan seca y rasposa que sentía la necesidad de beber algo de agua, era como si estuviera desgarrada, y  puede que lo estuviera, pero una garganta desgarrada era el último de sus problemas.</p><p> </p><p>La respuesta del por qué era demasiado obvia, ya sabía la razón de que aquellas flores estuvieran creciendo en sus pulmones, por más que quisiera negarlo, no podía cambiar las cosas ahora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Haruka… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El nombre de su compañero, no, la persona que… la persona que amaba, cruzó por su mente con la misma velocidad que la de una estrella fugaz. Desde sus hermosos ojos dorados hasta el brillante color de su cabello y esa adorable, a veces triunfante sonrisa de la que se había enamorado.</p><p> </p><p>Tosió con fuerza, más flores cayendo al suelo, el ardor que sentía era casi insoportable, tanto que se hallaba nuevamente soltando lágrimas del dolor, era casi como una tortura.</p><p> </p><p>Cada día se hacía más difícil respirar, se preguntaba si finalmente las flores iban a matarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Estos sentimientos eran terriblemente dolorosos e insoportables, pero las flores no iban a desaparecer, no importaba que tanto lo quisiera. Haruka jamás, jamás sentiría algo por alguien como él. Una persona como Haruka, tan radiante y brillante, nunca podría sentir algo por alguien como Mido Torao, alguien tan horrible, mentiroso, estúpido… </p><p> </p><p>Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil entre la combinación de lágrimas y las flores bajando de su garganta.</p><p> </p><p>La verdad era que, si hubiera una manera para deshacerse de todo lo que conllevaba estar enamorado de Isumi Haruka, lo tomaría sin pensarlo. Era realmente doloroso, no solo las flores, sino el sentir como, no importara qué, jamás lograría que alguien como él, alguien como Haruka lo mirara de la manera que tanto deseaba.</p><p> </p><p>E incluso si Haruka llegara a amarlo ¿Que había de los fans? ¿De su familia? No importaba cómo lo mirara, era imposible aspirar a nada más que amigos con Haruka.</p><p> </p><p>Estos sentimientos que habían crecido sin su permiso, estos sentimientos que lo lastimaban… cuánto desearía poder deshacerse de ellos, antes de que las flores creciendo en su interior terminaran por cortarle la respiración.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No recordaba como se había quedado dormido esa noche, solo sabía que estaba tirado a los pies de su cama rodeado de las hermosas dalias que había llegado a odiar. </p><p> </p><p>Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de líquido carmesí, que al pasar de las horas se había tornado de un color café rojizo. </p><p> </p><p>Los pétalos también estaban cubiertos de rojo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El día en que todo había comenzado estaba claro para él, el día en el que sus sentimientos comenzaron a florecer fuera de su control hasta inevitablemente comenzar a matarlo con tortuosa lentitud.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Estaba grabado en su memoria, envuelto con un lazo y cubierto con una capa de azúcar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ese día… Ese día Haruka estaba sonriendo, rodeado de flores de cerezo bailando alrededor de ellos con su elegancia, un escenario que parecía ser solo para ambos. Haruka se veía hermoso, y no podía evitar pensar eso en media conversación sin sentido. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ese día era su cumpleaños, ese día había tenido un pequeño momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos, antes de que los otros se unieran a ellos en una pequeña celebración. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jamás se había sentido así de cercano con Haruka, jamás se había sentido así de especial por alguien, y tal vez, solo tal vez, debió haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que se formaron dentro de él. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Una repentina náusea lo recorrió, acompañada por la violenta sensación de ardor en su garganta. Duele, realmente, realmente duele. </p><p> </p><p>Se sentía como si una llama le estuviera quemando el interior, y la sensación sólo se intensificó cuando inevitablemente comenzó a toser y a vomitar las bellas, burlonas dalias que florecían dentro de sus pulmones, adueñándose de su respiración y cortandola poco a poco.</p><p> </p><p>Su vista estaba borrosa cuando todo terminó, pero logró ver una flor perfecta sentada en el suelo, flotando en un pequeño charco carmesí.</p><p> </p><p><em> Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antes de la despiadada enfermedad, realmente creía que las cosas estaban bien como estaban. </p><p> </p><p>No necesitaba que Haruka lo mirara de la forma que siempre había anhelado, tampoco necesitaba que Haruka lo amara más que como un amigo, sentía que esa amistad era suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>Era un amor pasajero, se había convencido de ello, porque no quería admitir que estaba, sin dudas, perdidamente enamorado de alguien que nunca podría tener.</p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que había pasado sus días como si nada, no prestando atención a cómo, con cada día que pasaba, encontraba una cosa nueva de Haruka que lo atraía y lo hacía caer cada vez más.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka merecía más que un idiota mujeriego. Haruka merecía más que un bueno para nada. </p><p> </p><p>Haruka merecía alguien más que, al igual que él, era una buena persona.</p><p> </p><p>Mido Torao jamás sería suficiente para Isumi Haruka. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Inevitablemente esa mañana había llegado tarde al estudio, esta no era una rara ocurrencia, su sentido de puntualidad estaba estropeado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, así que solo se había rendido ante la idea de siquiera llegar a las horas acordadas.</p><p> </p><p>Nadie se preocuparía por algo así, porque siempre llegaba tarde, al contrario, recibiría regaños por ello, regaños que ignoraría, o apenas registraría.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba demasiado cansado, no podría prestarle atención a algo así. </p><p> </p><p>"Llegas tarde, idiota." Haruka es el primero en recibirlo, con los brazos cruzados y un rostro que denotaba molestia. </p><p> </p><p>Es como si la vida estuviera burlándose de él, torturándolo con estas casualidades. </p><p> </p><p>"Lo siento." Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tipo de expresión había puesto, pero Haruka le estaba mirando con verdadera preocupación. "Tu voz… ¿Estás enfermo?"</p><p> </p><p>Que Haruka estuviera preocupado por él le hizo sentir muy cálido, </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que le importaba a Haruka, eso jamás lo había dudado ni siquiera un solo momento, pero aún así eso hacía que su pecho se sintiera más ligero.</p><p> </p><p>Un dolor punzante lo atravesó.</p><p> </p><p>"Lo siento, parece que me enfermé ayer… Por suerte no tenemos ningún trabajo que nos haga cantar hoy, no te preocupes." Se atrevió a revolver los cabellos del menor, ignorando como las ramas y pequeñas espinas de las flores rasguñaban su garganta.</p><p> </p><p>"Lo sé, tonto, pero sí tenemos una entrevista, no quiero que los fans se preocupen." Le dio una suave sonrisa a Haruka, una que siempre ponía cuando quería asegurarle a los otros que no le pasaba nada.</p><p> </p><p>La sonrisa de un experto mentiroso.</p><p> </p><p>"Tal vez mañana esté bien de nuevo, solo estoy algo ronco, nada más." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Se había preguntado varias veces si alguna vez hubo una posibilidad de que Haruka estuviera interesado en él, pero la realidad era que Haruka jamás lo vería de esa manera.</p><p> </p><p>Evitar a Haruka no era una solución al problema, jamás lo sería, pero ahí estaba, rehuyendo de él y su mirada y de su voz todo lo que fuera necesario, porque Torao es un cobarde, y jamás podría enfrentarlo de frente. </p><p> </p><p>Pero… extrañaba cuando podía ayudar a Haruka con su tarea, extrañaba esas salidas al cine y a cafeterías sin ningún motivo solo para molestar al otro, las arcades a las que iban en tiempos libres cuando Haruka-</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Haruka quería pasar su tiempo con él, cuando no estaba junto a Minami o Touma porque sus compañías de seguro eran más agradables que la suya.</p><p> </p><p>Dios… ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esto? ¿En un cobarde sin remedio? ¿Dónde estaba su seguridad y su confianza?</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuando se convirtió en alguien tan patético? </p><p> </p><p>Sintió ganas de reír al aire sin razón aparente, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por las flores que salieron en lugar de risas ahogadas.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez había perdido la cabeza.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Torao, necesito tu ayuda con matemáticas, realmente no entiendo nada y-" </p><p> </p><p>"Lo siento Haruka, pero tengo un compromiso hoy, pídele ayuda a Minami, de seguro podrá explicarte." No dijo nada más que eso, saliendo de la sala a pasos apresurados, no se atrevía a ver la cara de Haruka después de eso, después de haberle puesto excusas una y otra vez para escaparse de estas situaciones.</p><p> </p><p>Ayer había sido una reunión, antes de eso había sido una salida al cine con una amiga, y antes de eso había sido una cosa tonta que no podía recordar.</p><p> </p><p>Deseaba poder ayudarle, realmente quería, pero no podía arriesgarse, no podía arriesgarse a que Haruka lo descubriera, si lo hiciera ya no podría ocultarle la verdad, y no podía lastimar a Haruka con sus estúpidos sentimientos que escaparon de su control, era mejor así.</p><p> </p><p>Era mejor así. Si ponía distancia entre ellos, Haruka no saldría lastimado por su egoísmo, Haruka no saldría lastimado por su culpa.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka no se merecía esto, no sé merecía sufrir por sus estúpidos sentimientos.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero él? Tal vez lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez era karma por lo que le hizo a todas esas mujeres, lo que le hizo a esa chica específicamente, que se había quedado en medio del fuego cruzado entre zool y trigger cuando se odiaban y fue usada como una pieza de ajedrez.</p><p> </p><p>Probablemente lo tenía completamente merecido.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Su pecho se sentía pesado, su respiración estaba lenta y entrecortada, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones en suficientes cantidades, pero empujó todo eso de lado. </p><p> </p><p>Aún podía bailar, aún podía hacer su trabajo, se negaba a quedarse inmóvil.</p><p> </p><p>Eventualmente se desplomó en el suelo, espalda contra la pared, tenía sed, su garganta se sentía seca y rasposa, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse más, había llegado a su límite.</p><p> </p><p>¿Cuándo esto se volvió tan difícil? ¿Por qué…?</p><p> </p><p>"Torao, ¿Estás-"</p><p> </p><p>"Voy a buscar algo de beber." No quería tener que ver a Haruka a los ojos, porque sabía que sí lo hacía, se arrepentiría de todo lo que había estado haciendo para evitarlo en menos de un segundo.</p><p> </p><p>Salió de la sala de prácticas cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Era un idiota, era un completo idiota, un estúpido idiota…</p><p> </p><p>Cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras tosía. Un baño, necesitaba un baño.</p><p> </p><p>Ahí estaba su respuesta… todo se había vuelto difícil el momento en que se había enamorado de Isumi Haruka. </p><p> </p><p>Quería poder odiar a Haruka en vez de estar tan enamorado que dolía y le torturaba, si pudiera odiar a Haruka, si pudiera convertir estos sentimientos en odio, entonces tal vez los brotes de dalias y sus flores se marchitarían.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Esas palabras nunca dejaron de ser verdad.</p><p> </p><p>Y ahora, solo podía observar con la vista borrosa las dalias cubiertas de rojo, que se burlaban de él con su elegante belleza y pétalos violetas.</p><p> </p><p>Y, como el tiempo que tenía se le escapaba de las manos.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dormir por las noches se había hecho algo demasiado difícil.</p><p> </p><p>Parecería un muerto viviente si no fuera por el maquillaje, y si no fuera porque mentir era como un segundo talento, si no fuera por eso, si no supiera pretender, entonces la máscara se le hubiera caído muchísimo tiempo atrás</p><p> </p><p>Los ataques de tos nocturnos y las flores, o lo entrecortada que estaba su respiración y el dolor que sentía cada vez que inhalaba le hacían imposible el descansar. Incluso cuando las flores se detenían, el molesto ardor de su garganta y lo pesado que sentía el pecho le quitaba el sueño.</p><p> </p><p>¿Pero la verdad? Ya se había resignado, iba a morir. Iba a morir así que ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por las noches sin sueño o parecidos? Estaba esperando pacientemente a que la muerte se asomara, porque no sabía qué más hacer. </p><p> </p><p>Si confesarse era la única solución, entonces había aceptado que no podía hacer nada.</p><p> </p><p>No podría torturar a Haruka, jamás. Cuando Haruka lo rechazara y eventualmente muriera, no quería que él se culpara por no poder corresponderle, por no haber podido evitar que las dalias lo ahogaran. </p><p> </p><p>Porque sabía que Haruka se culparía por algo así, porque Haruka es así y no quería que eso pasara. Quería que cuando ya no estuviera, Haruka fuera capaz de seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si zool siempre hubieran sido solo tres y no cuatro, este era su deseo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Que egoísta… ¿No es verdad? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pero no le molestaba ser egoísta, comenzó a serlo desde que sus sentimientos comenzaron a florecer, después de todo.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Estaba aferrado al lavabo con fuerza, este siendo el soporte que evitaba que sus piernas cedieran ante su peso mientras vomitaba las horribles y despiadadas dalias. </p><p> </p><p>Su vista se encontraba nublada por las lágrimas y la pérdida de sangre. Se sentía terriblemente mareado y a punto de perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que esto sucediera, tenía que limpiar su desastre antes de que alguien lo encontrara en tal estado.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas podía respirar, y cada que lo hacía sentía como si miles de agujas se estuvieran clavando en su interior. Era un dolor tan insoportable que, incluso si no estaba lidiando con las flores y la sangre, sentía unas horribles ganas de llorar. </p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a toser nuevamente y antes de que se diera cuenta había colapsado en el suelo, aún sosteniéndose del lavabo débilmente mientras su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza a la par que las flores se deslizaban fueran de su boca hasta al suelo, acompañadas de líquido carmesí que manchaba los azulejos del baño que no le pertenecía. </p><p> </p><p>“¿Mido?” apenas había escuchado la voz de alguien llamando su nombre, muy suave para ser la de Touma pero muy fuerte para ser la de Minami. Instintivamente cubrió su boca con sus manos, poco importando que estás también se cubrieran de color escarlata. El metálico olor de su propia sangre lo estaba mareando. </p><p> </p><p>“¿Estás ahí? Inumaru está buscándote.” finalmente reconoció aquella voz como la de Izumi Mitsuki. Intentó responderle, realmente lo hizo, sin embargo la enfermedad y las flores no le permitieron, tosiendo con violencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía como si se estuviera ahogando con las flores y su propia sangre.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Mido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?" Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pero aunque quisiera decir algo, lo que sea, las flores se aseguraron de evitar que lo hiciera. </p><p> </p><p>Iba a morir allí ¿No es verdad? El dolor, el olor de su propia sangre, las crueles dalias, y la falta de aire, ya no podía más.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Mido! ¡Mido por favor abre la puerta!” Izumi comenzó a forcejear con la cerradura, gritando su nombre.</p><p> </p><p>Pero esto solo cayó en oídos sordos. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Luz blanca lo recibió, junto a un horrible dolor de cabeza. Notó que estaba recostado en una superficie suave que reconoció como una cama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Un hospital…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alguien lo había 'salvado' ¿Verdad? ¿Quién…? Sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado con anterioridad estaban borrosos, solo podía recordar el ardor de su garganta y el violento olor metálico de la sangre de la que se alimentaban las dalias. </p><p> </p><p>"¿Ya has despertado?" Su vista estaba aún borrosa, pero vió cabello naranja y ojos del color de un atardecer. </p><p> </p><p>Es Izumi, Izumi lo había encontrado.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, ojos brillando con pavor y de cierto modo conocimiento.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Quién es? ¿De quién te enamoraste?" Izumi no tiene razones para perder el tiempo, se dió cuenta, y su voz salió como un tembloroso susurro apenas entendible cuando intentó responderle. "No puedo decirte."</p><p> </p><p>Tenía la intención de esconderlo, eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que Haruka lo descubriera, de esa manera no tendría que preocuparse de que Haruka sufriera. </p><p> </p><p>"No tiene caso esconderlo ahora," Izumi lo miró con enojo, ojos furiosos y dolidos "¿Cuánto tiempo…?"</p><p> </p><p>"3 meses." Izumi lo observó sorprendido, en shock "Tan poco tiempo y ya ha avanzado tanto…" </p><p> </p><p><em> Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día </em>, al igual que las dalias. Todos los días se encontraba enamorándose más y más de Haruka, no importaba que. Y cada día las atroces dalias florecían un poco más, lentamente adueñándose de su ser. </p><p> </p><p>"No voy a confesarme, Izumi, es mejor así." <em> Es mejor así, es lo mejor para Haruka </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"¿¡Y solo vas a aceptar tu muerte como si nada!?" No pudo responder a eso, porque era algo que Izumi no quería escuchar. Izumi suspiró con fuerza, mirándolo con tanta lástima que dolía.</p><p> </p><p>Le dolía. </p><p> </p><p>"Hay una forma de curarte pero… no solo olvidarás los sentimientos que tenías por esa persona, lo olvidarás a él también." </p><p> </p><p>"Yo… yo no puedo… yo no puedo olvidar a Haruka."  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Podía salvarse, podía salvarse si realmente quisiera, sin embargo…</p><p> </p><p>Odiaba la idea de olvidarse de Haruka incluso más que las despiadadas dalias y sus ramas y sus espinas. Odiaba la idea de deshacerse de todos sus recuerdos con él. Odiaba la idea de simplemente vivir su vida pensando que Haruka, la persona que amaba con todo su ser, jamás había existido. </p><p> </p><p>¿Que le haría más daño a Haruka? ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Su muerte? ¿Que podía hacer…? </p><p> </p><p>Se sentía cada vez más desesperado, como si no pudiera hacer nada y al mismo tiempo tuviera muchas opciones. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era lo correcto y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué sería lo mejor. </p><p> </p><p>Podía olvidarse de Haruka… </p><p> </p><p>Podía quedarse con todos esos momentos tan especiales y esperar a que su enfermedad finalmente decidiera cortarle la respiración por completo…. </p><p> </p><p>O podía declararse y arruinarlo todo.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguna opción tenía un final feliz, y si esto era así ¿Si acaso importaba lo que hiciera? ¿Acaso importaba la decisión que tomara? </p><p> </p><p>Si todo iba a ser lo mismo al final… Entonces no tenía caso, terminaría perdiendo no importaba qué. Todas las rutas llevarían al mismo camino, y si era así, entonces ¿Cuál era la solución?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Se estaba preparando para salir del estudio, el día había sido largo, demasiado más del que le gustaría, solo quería ir a casa y tirarse en la cama, ver si finalmente lograba dormir más de dos horas sin que la maldita enfermedad le despertara en agonía como todas las noches… </p><p> </p><p>Pero la vida parecía pensar en otras cosas, como siempre.</p><p> </p><p>"Torao." Haruka estaba bloqueando la salida del camerino, con este fuego en sus ojos que demostraba determinación. </p><p> </p><p>No quería tener que lidiar con ello, no ahora, estaba cansado de escapar, pero por el bien de Haruka él… </p><p> </p><p>"Ahora no, Haru, estoy cansado, tal vez mañana." Era la misma excusa de siempre. Con suerte Haruka lo dejaría irse sin mucho problema como las veces anteriores. Se había quedado sin excusas, sin formas de escapar, finalmente había comenzado a reusar sus mentiras. </p><p> </p><p>Y como siempre, no se atrevía a ver a Haruka de frente, porque Torao es muy cobarde como para eso, siempre lo ha sido.</p><p> </p><p>"¿De nuevo?" La voz de Haruka sonaba molesta y al mismo tiempo temblorosa, como si estuviera reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Conocía bien esta voz, la voz de la impotencia, y es eso lo que hizo que finalmente lo viera a los ojos después de tanto tiempo. </p><p> </p><p>"Siempre estás ocupado, siempre estás cansado ¡Siempre estás evitandome! ¿¡Qué coño está pasando contigo!? ¿¡Tanto me odias!?" Haruka no tardó en explotar al igual que una bomba que dada el suficiente tiempo comenzaría a destruir todo a su paso, con ojos furiosos pero llenos de lágrimas.  </p><p> </p><p>Se sintió culpable y a pesar de querer decir algo la oportunidad no se le fue dada por el menor, que aún no había terminado de gritarle todas las cosas que tenía en mente.</p><p> </p><p>"¡Sé que no soy la mejor persona, sé que puedo ser molesto, sé todo eso! ¡Pero estás siendo tan injusto! Tan solo… ¡Tan solo dime qué hice para merecerme esto!" Haruka lucía verdaderamente herido.</p><p> </p><p>Había herido a Haruka. Había herido a Haruka intentando hacer lo correcto.</p><p> </p><p>Se sintió como un idiota, como si todas sus decisiones hasta este momento hubieran estado erradas, causando daño a la persona que más quería proteger. Y todo era porque…</p><p> </p><p>Porque estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de él que dolía. Porque estaba tan dolorosamente enamorado de Haruka que sus sentimientos lo asesinaban lentamente en una de las peores torturas. </p><p> </p><p>"Haruka, yo… no hiciste nada malo." Podría decir la verdad allí mismo, podría decirle a Haruka que lo amaba con tanta intensidad que lo quemaba, podría decirle todo eso, justo en ese momento, podría-</p><p> </p><p>"He estado… teniendo problemas con mi familia, no había notado que estaba evitandote, lo siento, de verdad." </p><p> </p><p>Podría haber sido sincero, pero Torao era un mentiroso, escondiéndose detrás de su máscara como siempre hizo durante toda su vida, porque era un cobarde sin remedio. </p><p> </p><p>"¡No creas que voy a creerme esa basura!" Haruka lucía cada vez más molesto, si Haruka fuera una persona más violenta, entonces seguramente le hubiera golpeado, hubiera descargado esa ira dándole una cachetada en el mejor de los casos. "¡Tan solo…! ¡Tan solo si me odias dímelo en la cara! Y si vas a ser un cobarde ¡Si vas escapar, entonces solo vete de aquí!"</p><p> </p><p>Pudo haberse quedado y enfrentado al menor, pudo haberse disculpado, pudo haberse declarado en ese mismo momento, pudo hacer tantas cosas y sin embargo, no hizo nada, porque es un cobarde, Haruka tenía razón, y siempre la tendría. Torao es un cobarde, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será.</p><p> </p><p>No se atrevió a mirar atrás, no se atrevió a mirar a Haruka una última vez, porque eso solo quemaría sus interiores peor que las despiadadas dalias, peor que sus espinas y sus ramas.</p><p> </p><p>Comenzó a toser con fuerza, una sola, perfecta flor posada entre sus manos, empapada de rojo. </p><p> </p><p><em> Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Debió haberle dicho eso. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La enfermedad se encontraba cada vez peor, las dalias cada vez más agresivas y violentas, sus sentimientos aún más fuertes que antes y la culpa consumiendo todo su ser, como si una llama estuviera quemando su piel.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba, tampoco quería saberlo. Si iba a esperar a que las flores terminaran de cortar su respiración, entonces no quería saber nada, porque no quería sentir la desesperación que acompañaba el saber cuántos días tenía hasta que eventualmente fuera hora de cerrar los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>Respirar ahora era casi imposible, apenas un poco de aire entrando en sus pulmones que estaban invadidos por hermosas y mortales, vengativas flores que agresivamente se alimentaban de su ser.</p><p> </p><p>Jamás había visto flores tan hermosas en toda su vida. Parecía que las dalias florecían hermosas gracias a su agonía, tan crueles y tan bellas, eran flores realmente, realmente preciosas. </p><p> </p><p>Aún cubiertas de sangre, aún crueles y desalmadas, eran realmente hermosas, al igual que un primer amor, doloroso y cruel. Es por eso que se sentía atraído hacia ellas, a su despiadada belleza.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo de que las atroces flores lo mataran, tenía miedo de que los últimos recuerdos de Haruka acerca de él fueran esa pelea, tenía miedo de muchas cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo de estos sentimientos, tenía miedo de Haruka…  </p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo de morir.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Se encontraba de nuevo dentro de ese mismo baño, vomitando las mismas flores y sosteniéndose del mismo lavabo. Esta vez había más flores, esta vez había más sangre y más lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez Izumi se encontraba intentando ayudar de alguna manera en vez de encontrarlo al borde la muerte como la última vez.</p><p> </p><p>La escena seguía siendo grotesca para él, pero Izumi es amable y se queda de su lado mientras las cosas solo… suceden.</p><p> </p><p>Se había acostumbrado al dolor. Se había acostumbrado a sentirse cada vez más mareado y confundido, con una interminable sensación de vértigo. </p><p> </p><p>Se había acostumbrado al hanahaki. </p><p> </p><p>"Mido… no quiero ser muy insistente, pero…" Izumi soltó un suspiro, ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo. Apenas podía moverse por cuenta propia. "Tienes que… tienes que hacer algo acerca de esto. Yo… yo no quiero que… yo no quiero que mueras…" </p><p> </p><p>La voz de Izumi era temblorosa, y la culpa lentamente se extendió por su pecho, formando un nudo en su garganta. No quería que Izumi también se viera afectado, esto ya no era sólo acerca de Haruka, se dio cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>"Si Haruka no va a corresponderte, si estás tan seguro de eso, por favor, hazte la operación." Izumi le rogó, y Torao solo pudo bajar la mirada al suelo. Intentó hablar, decir cualquier cosa, pero su voz no salió. </p><p> </p><p>Solo salió un patético, desafinado intento de sonido.</p><p> </p><p>Se llevó una mano al cuello, ansiedad tomando el lugar de la culpa y tomando el control de sus pensamientos. </p><p> </p><p>Él no podía quedarse sin su voz, él no podía perder su voz. Zool necesitaba su voz, él necesitaba su voz ¿Cómo iba a cantar ahora? ¿Cómo iba a armonizar con Haruka, Minami y Touma? ¿Cómo iba a hacer su trabajo? </p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo iba a subirse al escenario con sus amigos?</p><p> </p><p>Intentó respirar profundamente para calmarse pero eso no se le fue permitido por las dalias violetas que yacían aferradas a sus pulmones. Iba a morir ahí mismo, iba a-</p><p> </p><p>"¡Todo está bien, Mido! Intenta calmarte, estoy aquí ¡Mírame!" Izumi lo tomó de los hombros en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de color atardecer del mayor y lentamente comenzó a calmarse, respirando lo más profundo que le permitieran las ramas y las espinas de las crueles dalias.</p><p> </p><p>"Mido… de verdad yo… lo siento." Izumi no era culpable de nada, Izumi no tenía que culparse por algo de lo que nunca fue responsable, pero era incapaz de expresarlo, era incapaz de decir nada, las flores finalmente le habían quitado una de las cosas más importantes que tenía, la única cosa que realmente le hacía sentir como si estuviera cerca de sus compañeros, la única cosa que le hacía sentir como si perteneciera a ese grupo de gente tan talentosa.</p><p> </p><p>La única cosa que le hacía sentir como Mido Torao, miembro de Zool. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, acompañada por un silencio ensordecedor del que era cómplice. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ni siquiera el aire acondicionado de la oficina hacía más ruido que su propia ansiedad.</p><p> </p><p>El rostro de Minami mostraba descontento, y Touma tenía esta cara preocupada que ponía cada que algo estaba saliendo mal. </p><p> </p><p>Y todo estaba saliendo mal, así que no lo culpaba de nada.</p><p> </p><p>Haruka ni siquiera le estaba mirando, apartado en su propio sofá mientras pretendía no estar escuchando nada. Así era como se habían estado tratando después de aquella pelea, si siquiera podía llamarse de ese modo, porque la única persona que había estado gritando era Haruka, a pesar de que ambos habían recibido el mismo daño por algo que Torao pudo haber evitado antes de que sucediera. </p><p> </p><p>"Mido-san… ¿Cómo pasó esto?" Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de no saber nada. Era más fácil mentir sin voz, no tenía que poner ningún tipo de excusa si no tenía como decirlas en primer lugar. </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo se sentía vulnerable, como si no tuviera ninguna manera de defenderse en esa situación, como si estuviera siendo acusado de un delito del cual no podía excusarse.</p><p> </p><p>"Mina… ¿Cómo vamos a grabar nuestro nuevo álbum ahora? Todos están esperando y…" la voz de Touma se volvió mera estática, mientras su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos autodestructivos. </p><p> </p><p>Parecía que lo único que sabía hacer era retener a Zool, evitar que pudieran avanzar hacia adelante.</p><p> </p><p>Se supone que iba a cumplir todos los deseos de sus compañeros, por más egoístas que fueran. Se supone que iba a dar todo de sí. Pero ahora, con esta enfermedad que estaba consumiendolo lentamente, no podía cumplir ninguna de sus palabras. </p><p> </p><p>Minami y Touma comenzaron a discutir posibilidades. Retrasar el álbum, retrasar sus presentaciones, cualquier cosa que le permitiera descansar y recuperar su voz, pero si pudiera ser honesto con ellos al menos una vez, si pudiera quitarse la máscara de mentiras que constituía todo su ser… Entonces les hubiera dicho que no había solución, su voz no iba a regresar, y en algún punto él tampoco regresaría al estudio nunca más, no regresaría a esta oficina, no regresaría a este lugar lleno de recuerdos… No regresaría a sus compañeros.</p><p> </p><p>Minami y Touma se fueron, dejándolo solo con Haruka diciendo que volverían en un rato con bebidas o algo así. De vez en cuando podía sentir como Haruka lo miraba por encima de su hombro. Sabía que Haruka estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para decir algo, para comenzar una conversación donde él sería el único con su voz siendo escuchada. La voz de Haruka era la más poderosa y la más hiriente, siempre había sido así para él.</p><p> </p><p>"Dijiste que solo estabas ronco, dijiste que te ibas a poner mejor ¿Me mentiste de nuevo?" Aún diciendo eso Haruka no lo estaba mirando, y a pesar de que quería responderle aún no tenía su voz. Realmente había pensado que se pondría mejor, no sé le había pasado por la cabeza ni un solo momento que su voz se iría, que quedaría afónico, pero tal vez debió haberlo pensado.</p><p> </p><p>Tal vez había mentido, tal vez no lo había hecho, no lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>"Ni siquiera debería estar preguntándote esto cuando ya sé la respuesta, y tampoco puedes responder de todos modos." Haruka no dijo nada más, dejando que un incómodo silencio se creara entre ellos, un silencio del que no podía deshacerse no importa cuánto lo deseara. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Su apartamento se había hecho incluso más silencioso recientemente. En ocasiones, le gustaba hablar en voz alta para ignorar la falta de vida en el lugar que llamaba hogar, pero eso ahora era completamente imposible.</p><p> </p><p>Frecuentemente el silencio era reemplazado por un molesto pitido agudo y constante cada que vomitaba las malditas y traicioneras dalias, después de solo poder escuchar pequeñas explosiones y su violenta tos.</p><p> </p><p>Y a veces, estaba Izumi, viniendo a ver cómo estaba y trayendo consigo sopa instantánea o sobras de los almuerzos que preparaba en sus dormitorios. Izumi era demasiado amable, buscando asegurarse de que seguía respirando e incluso pasar con él los sangrientos episodios del hanahaki cada que podía.</p><p> </p><p>No se merecía a una persona tan buena como él, pero agradecía tener a alguien que supiera de esto y se mantuviera a su lado cada que tenía la oportunidad.</p><p> </p><p>Hoy era uno de esos días, Izumi estaba preparando algo en su cocina mientras llenaba el silencio conversando por los dos, contando cualquier cosa que le pareciera memorable con el objetivo de distraerlo un rato de las opresivas raíces y dolorosas espinas de su amor no correspondido, amor que había tomado la forma de hermosas y crueles dalias violetas.</p><p> </p><p>"Aquí tienes, no es lo mejor pero no tienes nada en tu alacena." Ni siquiera sé cocinar, quiso responderle, pero solo tomó la comida ofrecida y la llevó a la mesa, Izumi uniéndose poco después en una silenciosa cena.  </p><p> </p><p>Izumi nuevamente lo estaba mirando con sus ojos atardecer llenos de tristeza. <em> Hazte la operación </em>, estos gritaban. No necesitaba que el mayor le dijera eso para saberlo. </p><p> </p><p>Y Torao quería… </p><p> </p><p>Después de pensarlo por tanto tiempo, después de plantearse tantas cosas y darse cuenta de otras… quería disculparse con Haruka, y quería disculparse con Zool. También quería seguir avanzando con ellos como grupo, como amigos y como la extraña familia que eran. </p><p> </p><p>No deseaba morir, aun quería cumplir todos esos deseos que se le fueron entregados por cada uno, quería cantar más canciones y quería poder seguir viendo a sus fans. Quería más noches de estás con Izumi y quería seguir siendo amigos con él en el futuro.</p><p> </p><p>No quería que nadie llorara por su muerte, sólo quería ver sonrisas y felicidad… </p><p> </p><p>Quería ver a Touma, a Minami y a Haruka sonriendo y siendo felices más que nada en el mundo. </p><p> </p><p>Es por eso que, incluso si fuera a deshacerse para siempre de estos sentimientos y preciados recuerdos, si significaba que al final de todo podría seguir con Zool hasta el final… </p><p> </p><p>"... Voy a hacerme la operación, Izumi." Su voz finalmente salió, y a pesar de ser rasposa y débil, a pesar de apenas ser un susurro… </p><p> </p><p>Se escuchaba decidida.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La habitación del hospital se veía casi deprimente, pero aquí estaba, a punto de finalmente deshacerse de esta maldita, enfermedad.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi se encontraba a su lado, cuidando de su celular y de él hasta que finalmente fuera la hora de su operación. El tiempo pasaba tortuosamente lento, su ansiedad y arrepentimiento creciendo cada minuto que pasaba. </p><p> </p><p>Tenía miedo, no iba a mentirse a estas alturas porque no valía la pena. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas, como que la operación fallara y muriera o que su respiración se detuviera. También estaba la posibilidad de que las flores lo mataran antes de ello, pero solo tenía que confiar ¿No es así? Porque no le quedaba de otra.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas podía respirar, el aire no entraba del todo en sus pulmones y cada bocanada lo lastimaba. Su enfermedad estaba a punto de matarlo, y no paraba de recordarle eso con cada respiración que tomaba. Era doloroso, pero pronto acabaría y sus días volverían a la normalidad, quería creer eso, que podría volver a respirar con tranquilidad el aire de esta ciudad y volver a cantar y dejar de sufrir. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya casi es hora, Mido… ¿Estás listo?" Izumi le preguntó con un tono temeroso, parecía que no era el único que temía lo que fuera a pasar "No, pero ya no puedo retractarme." Su respuesta de alguna manera puso una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, incluso si aún lucía preocupado. </p><p> </p><p>"¿Quieres que llame a alguien? ¿Algún familiar?" <em> Alguien que quisiera llamar </em>… varias personas vinieron a su mente. Su padre, su hermano, sus compañeros, Haruka… </p><p> </p><p>Nunca dijo nada a sus compañeros, se quedaron en completa ignorancia para evitar que Haruka se enterara, pero ahora… Cualquier cosa podía salir mal y si algo le pasaba en ese procedimiento al menos quería que supieran por la boca de Izumi lo que sucedió… Entonces… </p><p> </p><p>"Por favor diles." No necesitó especificar más, Izumi sabía a quiénes se refería. Él asintió mientras desbloqueaba su celular y marcaba el número de Touma, uno de los primeros en su lista. "¿Qué quieres que les diga?"</p><p> </p><p>"La verdad." Estaba listo para dejar ir sus mentiras solo por esta vez, sin embargo… había algo más que quería, algo importante, y algo que dejaría de importar después de hoy. "Por favor, dile a Haruka que lo amaba demasiado, muchísimo más de lo que jamás pensé y… también dile que lo siento." </p><p> </p><p>Ya casi era hora, y si Izumi quería hacer todas esas llamadas tenía que irse hasta que la operación acabara. "Mido, cuando salgas de aquí vamos por pastel ¿De acuerdo? Yo invito."</p><p> </p><p>"Jamás me lo perdería."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a su cuaderno de matemáticas como si este le hubiera insultado o golpeado. Conocía bien ese rostro, Haruka siempre lucía de esa manera cuando matemáticas le hacía sufrir y tenía un examen cerca. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> En situaciones así, sólo esperaba a que el menor se rindiera y le pidiera ayuda. Haruka estaba determinado a entender los ejercicios por su cuenta, pero luego de media hora se cansaría y le tiraría un lápiz como su manera de decirle 'ven a ayudarme, no puedo con esto'. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Justo ahora le había tirado el lápiz, y solo soltó una carcajada ante lo infantil de su compañero. Haruka estaba a punto de hacer un puchero, pero sabía que se lo aguantaría con el objetivo de no darle más razones para burlarse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Se sentó al lado del menor, con el lápiz aventado en mano y analizando los ejercicios mientras Haruka se quejaba de sus profesores, de su falta de atención y del hermano menor de Izumi. Era difícil concentrarse cuando Haruka se ponía de esta manera, adoraba escuchar su voz, fuera cantando o simplemente hablando del juego móvil que le gustaba. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Esto es fácil, guarda silencio si quieres entender algo." Haruka se calló, aún luciendo molesto, pero su expresión se relajó apenas fue explicando la matemática básica que tanto se le complicaba.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Haruka no tenía las mejores notas pero sabía que él era inteligente y pronto comenzó a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Fue guiando lo por cada paso, y al terminar Haruka se veía muchísimo más tranquilo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Eres un buen profesor, tal vez deberías ser uno." Haruka comenzó a guardar sus cosas, habiendo terminado con su tarea y con su trabajo entonces ya podía irse a casa como si nada, lastimosamente Torao no tenía tanta suerte "Ni hablar, los niños me estresan." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> El menor le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que casi mostraba afecto y aquello le hizo sentir cálido. "Solo lo dije porque a veces eres inteligente, dudo que puedas enseñarle mucho a esos niños." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Te va bien en matemáticas gracias a mí, así que si quieres que esto siga así entonces tal vez deberías respetarme un poco." Haruka soltó una carcajada, aún sonriendo "Ajá, claro… hasta mañana." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hasta mañana, Haruka." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>•••••••••••••</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La luz blanca del hospital volvió a recibirlo, quemando sus ojos con su luminosidad. Se sentía algo desorientado pero se dio cuenta de que su pecho se sentía más ligero y podía respirar con facilidad. Era como si todas esas sensaciones hubieran sido una pesadilla. Alivio lo recorrió, a pesar de lo ligeramente mareado que estaba, se sentía tan bien, casi como si el hanahaki jamás lo hubiera atacado o crueles flores estuvieran quemando su interior.</p><p> </p><p>Tenía el objetivo de volver a cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco más, pero la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con cierta fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>El visitante tenía cabello aguamarina y ojos dorados, que se veían aliviados al verlo despierto. </p><p> </p><p>"¡...Torao! Me alegra que estés bien, Izumi-san me llamó y estaba muy preocupado…" las palabras del invitado se detuvieron al darse cuenta de lo confundido que Torao parecía, casi como… </p><p> </p><p>"Lo siento mucho pero… ¿Quien eres?" Casi como si no lo conociera. </p><p> </p><p>El chico de ojos dorados se veía como si estuviera al borde de llorar. "Soy Haruka ¿No me recuerdas…?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, pero…" sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Torao.</p><p> </p><p>"Tú nombre me suena familiar."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor dejen comentarios o kudos si les gustó, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo. 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>